Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Spider Bytez
Spider Bytez '''is the first story of the ''Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Mutagen Stories. ''It was published on August 1st, 2014. ---- '''Spider Bytez Next: The Rat King Vic sat around in his dusty old couch, staring blankly at the television as he sipped loudly on his can of beer. The wallpaper around him was greasy and peeled, and a few crooked pictures hung from the short walls that surrounded him. By the folding of the floor, packs of moss and gunk sat around like green pillows. He blinked from time to time, ignoring the clear lines sliding across the image of the television. He wore a dirty tank top, which emphasized his jumbo-sized gut. The small, dust-covered window beside him showed the skyline of New York city, and zoomed into the moon with all its splendor. Among the lights and the honking of cars, Vic's eyelids began to give up. His beady sockets closed, and his mouth opened wide, almost mechanically. Outside, four dark figures scooted down the rooftops nearby. With their three-toed feet, they splashed the newly fallen puddles of rain around. A shorter figure stopped and began to ask questions to their apparent leader. -"Raph, where are you taking us?" he asked. "The sun's coming out, dude. I don't want people to see us again. Ever." -"Donnie, calm down. I found this really cool place the other day. We can all take a break from fighting all those Foot assholes and relax. It's for the good of the group. Just chill and keep walking" said the leader as he kept walking forward. -"Raphael, we cannot take breaks right now. What if Shredder's plotting to... I don't know, blow up the Empire State? This is our job. It's what we do. We can take breaks when we know the Foot are defeated. Just... not now" said another one, with a rather naggy voice. -"Why are you such a pain in the ass, Leo? I'm trying to have fun here, as you can see. Stop trying to wreck our plans. This is why we don't bring you along anymore" -"I... I thought you guys weren't taking me because you wanted me to rest..." -"No. Newflash, man, you're boring as fuck! Every damn time we go out, you have to retaliate and say something's going to happen if we aren't in the sewer! There are other people than can take our job! Casey, the cops, Splinter, all those people! Let us take a fucking vacation already!" -"Splinter is too old. Casey is way too young and reckless. The cops are simply limited. This city needs us, Raphael. If you don't want to work with us, you can leave right fucking now. Splinter picked me as your leader. Deal with it" Along with his words, the sound of an opening door came. Beside the figures, Vic opened the roof door and started yelling at them. "What are you damn kids doin' in here? I'm trying to catch some sleep, god dammit!" he screamed, waving his hands around. -"Sir, we didn't mean to disrupt your-" Leo tried to say, before being interrupted by an angrier Vic. "You didn't mean to? Then why the fuck are you jumpin' around on rooftops like a buncha maniacs?!" -"Woah, calm the fuck down there, buddy. Go back to sleep and leave us alone" said Raphael, trying to fight back to the man's screaming. -"Raph, manners" said a third turtle. "All we need now is some greasy dumbass following us around" -"Who you callin' dumbass, you spineless cream puff piece of shit?" asked Vic, picking a scab by his nose. With a screech, Raphael shuffled towards Vic and swung at his jaw, knocking a tooth out. He then gripped at Vic's neck and held him up right next to the door. "Get back to the shithole you call house before I rip your damn eyes out" he said with a stern expression. -"Raphael, let him go! He's the one we're supposed to save, you idiot!" screamed Leonardo, pulling out his katana. "I don't follow your fucking orders anymore, dammit!" said Raphael as he gripped on tighter to the man's neck, watching as his plump cheeks turned purple. Leonardo bolted behind his brother and pulled him away from an already choking Vic. "Snap out of it!" he said, gripping onto Raphael's shoulders. "You're becoming a fucking lunatic!" -"Guys, stop fighting!" yelled Donatello, stretching his hands out to his brothers. "This is insane! Mikey, do something!" Before they knew it, the fourth and last figure was gone. Amongst the arguing, he had left to avoid the incoming fight between his three older brothers. "Oh, great. See? You spooked him again, dammit!" moaned Donatello as he stared into the following rooftops, where he presumed his younger brother had ran. -"Let go of me, you sack of shit!" growled Raphael, trying to fight Leonardo off. "I already told you, I'm done with your orders and your bitching! I'm done with this damn group!" -"Why? What have we done to annoy you?" asked Leonardo, in a switching sad tone. -"You're a bitchy dumbass who doesn't do anything but moan and give orders, Mikey acts like he's stupid and Donatello's a fucking smartass! I can't deal with you people!" As a tear struck his green cheek, Leonardo swung his hand and heavily slapped his brother in the face to put him in his place. With the smack, Raphael became dizzy and tripped over, stroking his injured jaw. he shut his eyes, and with a thump, fell on top of Donatello. -"Leo, what did you do?" asked Donatello, trying to shove his injured brother off his thin body. "You knocked him out silly! Splinter's gonna fucking get you for that!" -"It doesn't matter anymore, Donnie. Let's go and look for Mikey. He's probably really scared" explained Leonardo, stretching his elbows. -"You're not trying to just leave him here, are you?" asked Donatello, looking directly at his brother's eyes. -"He says he doesn't want to be with us anymore. His wish will be granted" Slowly, Donatello stood up from the gravel-covered flooring and stroked his aching shell, with a concerned look on his face. "Come on, let's try to get Mikey back. He must be terrified" whispered Leo as he stretched his hand over to his brother, trying to help him walk. In a flash, the turtles left Vic's rooftop and leaped off into the bright lights of the city. From the wet ground, Vic kept looking at them, wondering where they came from or what they were. "Holy shit... am I high?" he asked himself, checking his chubby fingers for drug-induced yellow spots. Vic looked behind him and saw an inconscious Raphael, drooling over his warm face. Quickly, Vic pulled out a cheap cell phone and directed the camera lens towards the injured turtle. He clicked the screen a few times, snapping pictures of the newly discovered humanoid to spread around the media. A bright blue liquid caught his sight. It was placed right next to Raphael, gingerly spreading by the rooftop. "What the fuck?" asked Vic, walking next to the sparkling fluid. "What did those damn frogs leave on my house?" He bent down to touch the liquid, his eyes shining with the blue material. As soon as his finger touched it, his veins began to swell. "What the- what?! AAAAAHHH!" he cried, as his arms began to grow hairier and darker. The infection spread to his shoulder and chest, transforming it into a black, hairy ball. As the dark fur spread down his back, a herd of spikes grew down the back of his head. "AH, FUCK! What the hell is this thing!" he cried, bending over in pain. "HELP ME!" As he shaked his hand, trying to get rid of his newly-grown fur, a small spider fell on the floor, dead and covered in the blue fluid. "What is this damn thing?! Those fucking kung-fu frogs!" Finally, his vision split. Through one eye, he could see the body of the turtle he recently discovered. Through the second, he could see the door behind him. Another eye showed him his short, furry hands. On the fourth eye, he could see the dark sky, tainted with small, pecked stars. Category:Juanmaseta Category:Bloxxasourus